Can you feel the love tonight?
by cricotton
Summary: a dance...a romantic song... and a promise of endless love... my first DNAngel and Dark x Risa Fanfiction   . happy lecture   !


**Summary: **a dance a romantic song and a promise of endless love... my first Dark x Risa Fanfiction ^^. happy lecture ^^!

**Can you feel the love tonight**

- Risa's pov -

I see Daisuke running away quickly.

I remain stunned, because I had left him so that he could have the chance to dance with my sister. Why? Why is he going away, I ask to myself.

Then a thought hits me: could it be... could it be that Dark-san was going to be here?

Pushing myself away from the couples who were dancing, I start to follow him, but unfortunately I lose sight of him.

I search for him everywhere, but I cant find him; until I catch a glimpse of him in a gallery surrounded by some flowers and plants, enlightened by the lights that come from the gym of my school, while he is trying to catch his breath.

I slowly approach: I just can't understand why, but I feel it's him... it's _Dark ..._

With my heart racing so loud, I placidly utter his name: - Dark-... -. Daisuke turns to me, frightened: yet, it seems to me that I can see in his eyes those of the man I love. - ...san... Why?-

He does says nothing, he limits himself to leaning against the railing, but I don't care, because I feel deep in my heart that, somehow, Dark is here, in front of me.

Confused and moved I run towards him, my arms wrap him ... I can feel his body trembling for a moment ...then the silence comes down on us.

- Dark's pov -

I can feel her arms around me and the pleasant sensation of her body against mine is strong enough to make me transform in myself.

I stay silent : I can't find words and I don't want to ruin the sweetness and the serenity of this moment that I have been waiting for during this evening, as she did.

Suddenly, I hear her talking to me with her voice, her sweet voice that now is stayed in my heart: - I had a feeling you would come... I wonder why.-

I smile and slowly turn to her: - If you call me, I'll always come.-

Without needing of saying any word, we hug one another: I breathe in the scent of her hair, while Risa sinks her face into my chest, sighing with joy. And in all of the sudden no voices, no rumours reach us.. it's as if even the music coming from that school is turned off ... it's as if the world doesn't exist anymore ... there is just me and her. And I wish it could be like this always.

Slowly, Risa rouses herself and I loosen my hold, a little bit unwillingly; but she smiles at me and her smile reaches her glance, making it, if that's possible, more shining, while she looks at me, adoring. It never happened to me that a girl looked at me in that way: sure, I had flirted with so many other women and the majority of them had taken a fancy to me, but no one of them ever stared at me with so much love as Risa was doing now... as if to her I was the dearest person in this world. While she is staring at me in this way, I cant help feeling love towards her.

For a moment, I think I'm perceiving Daisuke's doubts about how and why had he changed into me without noticing it; but then he keeps silent, as if he did want to respect the intimacy of the moment that Im spending with her.

Unhurriedly I raise my hand and I put it on her cheek: under my hand, I can feel her delicate skin trembling; therefore I broad my smile and I fix my eyes into hers.

- Risa's pov -

Without even noticing, I blush as soon as Dark caresses my cheek: the touch of his hand is soft and delicate, as if he fears he may break or harm me.

His eyes look at mine, and in them I can see all his love and his adoration toward me. I feel my heart stopped to race for a moment, but then it starts beating again more quickly.

Happy as I've never been, I immerse myself in the softness of his touch and put my hands on his: I feel it warm under my fingers and for a moment it seems to me that I can hear the beat of his heart; that sound is so sweet and melodious that I'd stay to listen to it for eternity.

We stay like this, silent and engrossed in each other: and I realize only now that really love doesn't need words to express itself.

Then, from a distance, the notes of a distant and light music arrive... I recognize it immediately: its one of my favourite song, and every time I listen to it, it reminds me of him.

**_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
>When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away<br>An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<em>**

Broading my smile, I open my mouth to talk: - ... This is the last song ...- I softly  
>whisper. - Just for now... just for now, look at me. Only dance with me. <em>Be only mine, Dark-san ... <em>please.-.

- Dark's pov-

_Be only mine, Dark-san_

At that very moment, I feel her words reaching the bottom of my heart, up to touch my soul.

She's asking me to dance with her, to be hers; but she doesnt need asking me that because, and probably I realize it only now, I am_ hers ... _I couldnt, I wouldn't want to belong to any other, but to her.

For a moment I close my eyes to fix her words inside of me, forever; then, I open them again and I answer to her: - I'm always yours alone.-.

And in unison, our hands hold tight, I let my arm around her waist and Risa puts her other hand on my shoulder. And we start dancing, with the music wrapping us and going with the rhythm of or hearts

**_And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far <em>**

- Risa's pov -

It seems to me like a dream: I hoped throughout the party that this moment would come, and now I am here, with Dark, dancing on the notes of this wonderful melody. I wish it would last for all the eternity.

On the contrary of when I danced with Niwa-kun, our movements are in perfect harmony and in his arms which hold me tight I feel safe, as every time I was with Dark.

I look up and I meet his eyes: for a moment, I remember how frightened was I when in the world of Imnsonia I noticed that I couldn't remember his face; I dont wan't it to happen again: I want to fix his features in my mind and in my heart to remember him eternally.**_  
><em>**Timidly, I come closer to him: I would love to be able to stay close to him like this, always...

**_And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<em>**

****- Dark's pov

In the course of all my strange existence, I've never felt so _complete _like I do now... here, at this very moment, with _her_, I finally know what happiness is: it's a sensation almost unreachable, so delicate, but so strong that it makes you believe that the world is really a better place... it's _to love _and _be loved._

**_There's a time for everyone if they only learn _**

I always believed that all of this would never be allowed to me because of my dark nature; instead now I know that even I can have this feelings: happiness, completeness love, and only thanks to her, _Risa..._

While we are dancing, she comes a little closer to me: I do the same and with my arm wrapped around her waist, I pull her closer and the brief distance that separated us becomes nothing, or maybe it becomes the distance of a breath, I dont know.

I only know that Risa smiles at me joyfully and lays her head on my chest, right on my heart, and I can perceive the softness of her hair trough my clothes ; for a moment I feel my heartbeat increasing enormously and the temperature of my body rising dangerously: I realize that unfortunately I'm about to transform ... _No ... not now_, I pray desperately, but I know it's all useless and that soon she will find out about the secret mine and Daisukes.

Instead, I discover that somehow I remained still myself: I can't believe it, but then I hear Daisuke's voice in my mind, assuring me that he won't interrupt this moment; I smile and thank him mentally.

The beats of my heart calm down and the temperature of my body returns to a normal level; glad that the worse didn't happen, I bring back my attention to Risa, who is keeping on dancing close to me, as nothing happened. Happy to be able to still stay with her, I gently press her hand; at that grip, she broads her smile.

It is at that smile that an unexpected feeling of anguish and anxiety pervades me: I wonder how much time is left to me, how much time all of this can last, before I have to disappear in the darkness again.

For years, or perhaps for centuries, I had learnt to accept it, but this time it was different: I had met _her _and I didnt want to leave her; but I know that it is my destiny being ripped from an another life and that, although I love her and she loves me, this will never change.

I realize that I should tell her the truth about myself but, I hate admitting it, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that she would abandon me, that she would hurt my feelings; but what I fear the most is to make her suffer ... I couldn't bare it.

However it's fair that she knows, that I prepare her for the moment in which I'll have to go away: but I wonder if, when that moment comes, I will ever be ready to leave her.

**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**

- Risa's pov -

Suddenly, I feel Dark's grip at my hand and around my waist become weaker, more insecure.

Worried about this unexpected change, I raise my head: - Dark-san?-; I look at him and he returns my glance with so anxious and sad eyes that I feel a sudden sadness in my heart that pains me physically: his eyes have the same sad expression they had when, during our first date, he asked me what I would have done if he werent a human being. Without knowing the reason, I have the feeling that this change of humour is linked up to this fact, or a something more painful...

Shyly, I open my mouth and ask him what he has. He stops, loosens our embrace and continues to look at me with that stricken expression; then, as if he's searching for the right words, he closes his eyelids for a moment: finally, taking my hands, he sadly exclaimed: - Risa ... you know that I'm not a human being and that I will never be able to live with you- and his voice weakens: - Soon ... soon I will have to leave.-.

My first reaction is to ask him where, but then I understand that wherever he has to go, I won't be able to follow him, although I want to with all of my heart.

After all, a part of me knew that since much time: he himself had told me that he couldn't be with me, and now he's saying it again to me, as if ... as if he wanted to prepare me for the moment of farewell.

At his words and these thoughts, my heart breaks and I feel tears coming in my eyes: I will never be ready to tell him goodbye and to give up to him.

But, somehow, I understand that its inevitable and that sooner or later Ill have to accept it: after all, this doesnt mean that for this reason I will have to stop loving him: deeply in my soul, I know that I will love him for all my life and that no one and nothing would change that.

Trying to drive back my tears, I nod: - I understand ...- and I continue talking with a sad voice, but firm: - ... But this doesn't weaken my feelings for you, Dark-san, and it doesn't matter if we'll never be able to stay together: I will keep on loving you for all my life and, wherever you go... _my heart and my love will always be with you._-.

**_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_**

Incredibly, the words of this song give me the strength to give a faint smile: - And then.. our song isn't finished yet, is it?-.

I hug him tightly and I put my forehead on his chest: - So Please, dont go away _now_. _Stay with me until it wont be over, _Dark-san. As _a final memory_.- and I sweetly smile at him.

- Dark's pov -

If someone asked me what I'm feeling in this instant, I wouldn't be able to explain it: maybe confusion, because I'd never expect her to tell me something like that, maybe reassurance, because hearing her saying those words of endless love makes me feel a little more heartened...

I look at her into the eyes and I see in them the same sincerity she had when she told me that she would still love me, even if I werent a human being. I can't explain it to myself but I feel that, if possible, I love her more than before, and this will make more and more difficult to tell her goodbye when the time comes in which I'll be ripped from an another life.

I don't know what I'd give to remain: for the first time in my life, if you can call it this way, I long to stay not to give and end to my condition of immortal soul and to be able to exist at last, but to be able to stay with the only woman I really love...

For a moment, I imagine how could it be becoming an ordinary man, having a normal life and sharing every single instant of it with _Risa_; but I already know that this is an impossible wish , and to the doomed it is not allowed having dreams and wishes, because, as they can never come true, they bring grief.

I never believed that I could have so intense feelings for a girl ... I, an endless soul condemned to reborn in a young member of the Niwa family, to "fall in love" with the same woman loved by my host, and destined to live an immortal life made of only stolen moments; yet... now I am here, in front of Risa. And I know for sure that it doesn't matter how many times in the future I will have to reborn in the next generation of the Niwa clan and how many women I will have to meet, she will always be the one who accepted me for who I am, the one who for a brief time made me really happy, and she will be the only girl I ever loved and I will always love.

I take my attention to her smile: it seems to me unbelievable, but its the same she had when she asked me to take a rid in the ferris wheel as a final memory.

I smile slowly: she is right, that, which will be forever our song, is not over yet...

**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

I hold her in my arms again, and I smile with emotion when she puts her arms around my neck, as she fears to see me disappear; I put my lips near his ear and whisper: - Yes, Risa. I promise you I will remain throughout the song.- . at that very moment, I can perceive her smile against my chest.

**_And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<em>**

Other words are not necessary: still smiling at each other, we begin again to dance together. Afterl all, we are simply making another one of those brief, but beautiful memories which I and she will treasure for all the eternity.

**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest<em>**

I don't know how much time I can stay, but I know one thing: that know, at this very moment, _I _am with her, and I'll do everything to be able to remain for this night with Risa.

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<em>**

...

Yep, I cant believe it, I managed to write this ^^. This is my very first fanfiction about D. and I don't know if I did it, but I hope I was able to make honour to this sweet ,wonderful, tragic couple. I love them and I'm really sad that this couple is not seen so well and it doesn't have many fans.

I hope you will enjoy it, and **DarkxRisa **forvevah! (lets hope they will get an happy ending ^_^!)

Ah, I was forgetting: the song is, obviously, **Can you feel the love tonight **by Elton John in reality I was tempted to use another song, but then I decided that this was the right one. And I've taken inspiration from the beautiful DarkRisa moment in D. stage 4 vol. 11 ^^ .

Sorry for my very bad bad English: it was my first time to write a story in this language J.


End file.
